Helping
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Bella dated James in high school and married him at 18 because she was pregnant. Then he starts abusing her. About four years later Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all move in next door to her. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**What you need to know.**

**Bella dated James in high school. She married him at 18 because she was pregnant. **

**Edward, Emmett, and Jasper move in next to her.**

**All human.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ow," I cried out in pain. "P-please James stop."

"Oh baby you know I wouldn't do this if you didn't deserve it." He said softly. And for a second I believed him. He went to hit me again when the door bell rang.

"Damn it. Bella go upstairs and clean yourself up." He snapped. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I wiped away the blood then slipped into my room and changed clothes. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and paused. There was a once a time I considered myself pretty, not now, not anymore. I had a black eye and a busted lip. I sighed and walked into my daughters room to see that she had woken from her nap. I picked her up and she looked at my eye. She was four now and old enough to understand things to a certain degree.

"Mommy you have a boo boo," she said leaning up to kiss the corner of my eye.

"Yes baby. But its all better now thanks to you." I said doing my best to give her a smile. He never hit her and for that I was grateful. l held her to me and walked downstairs. I froze at the bottom three men stood in my house. James turned and I could see the pissed glint in his eyes.

"Ah Bella sweetheart. This is Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen. They just moved in next door." James said what appeared to be lovingly but I could here the underlying tone.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled and looked away. I looked up and my eyes saw a green pair. I wanted to stare at them forever so I quickly looked away.

Edwards POV

I looked up as a girl...young woman came down the stairs with a baby on her hip. I noticed how she froze as her eyes fell on Jasper, Emmett, and myself. She had a black eye and that concerned me. She looked at James , her husband with a fear. She walked over to her husbands side and I noted she wasn't steady on her feet.

"Ah Bella sweetheart. This is Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen. They just moved in next door." James said what I think was suppose to be lovingly but I caught the underlying tone as I am sure Bella did because her eyes widened slightly in fear.

"Nice to meet you," She mumbled and looked away. I looked back and forth between James and Bella. Bella look up and her eyes met mine. She quickly looked away. Anger coursed through me. I hadn't noticed Jasper say that we must be going for a second or two. I followed them to the door. I glanced back and my eyes met James eyes and I shot him a warning look.

Once inside our house. I looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"Edward man are you okay?" Emmett asked me.

"No Emmett I'm not. I am pissed. IF you don't get why its fucking obvious he hits her." I said angrily and ran my hands through my hair almost violently.

"Oh," Emmett said quietly.

"She practically had waves of pain and fear rolling off her man." Jasper spoke up. I just shook my head. I walked up stairs to my room and looked out the window at Bellas house. I looked through the open window to see her laying her daughter in her bed. She reached up and did what seemed like wiping a tear away. I vowed to myself that I was going to get her out of that house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Edwards POV

_I was holding Bella close to me and gently kissed her softly. Then a scream pierced through my mind. _That woke me. I realized the screaming wasn't a dream. I flicked my light on and ran down the stairs. We had been here three weeks and I was trying to figure out how I was going to get Bella out of that house. I stepped outside and looked over at Bellas porch to see James smack her across the face.

"Hes been here hasn't he." James yelled at her, "Don't lie to me."

"I don't know what your talking about," I could her Bella sob.

"I will kill him Bella I swear I will." James threatened loudly.

"Please James Jacob is just a friend." Bella cried and snapped her hand to her mouth. James grabbed her and threw her down on the porch.

"I knew it." He yelled and spat at her."You are mine. No one elses. Lets remind you of that." She didn't even try to get up. It was hurting me to watch this to know it was happening. Bella was wearing nothing but a thin night gown. Even in the dull porch light it was visible that there was nothing underneath. I shook those thoughts from my head. I had glanced away and then back again to see James pulling his pants off. Bella was still on the ground. Then James lowered himself to the ground, my stomach turned at the thought of what was happening... I had to get over there and I knew I would be to late. Without hesitating a second longer I started running towards there. Half way to her yard I heard her scream out in what sounded like pain. I quickened my pace. I had reached her porch steps. I threw him off her and kicked him in the gut. He quickly got to his feet and swung at me. I caught his fist and twisted is arm and threw in to the ground again. I grabbed the brick on the steps and hit him squarely in the back of the head. Not hard enough to kill just enough to knock him out. I walked away from him and walked back to Bella to see her curled in a corner of the porch. I walked over to her cautiously.

"Bella. I am not going to hurt you. I promise." I spoke quietly. "I want to help you and your daughter. I know what is going on. Can I call the police.?" She nodded her quickly. I pulled out my phone and dialed nine one one.

"Hello. Do you need an ambulance?" Was the first thing I heard.

"Yes Yes I do." I answered.

"Can you tell me the adress." She asked. I quickly gave it to her.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Mainly a domestic dispute. I need a police officer before the perp wakes up." I told her.

"Officer Cullen?" She asked me.

"Yes Ma'm." I answered.

"Your off duty though." She told me.

"I know it was my neighbor."

"Oh. Help will be right there."

I looked at Bella. I reached a hand out towards her. She hestitantly took it and I pulled her near me. She glanced at me.

"Do I have to go to the hospital?" She asked me. I nodded.

"My baby. Lizzie please go get her." She begged me.

"Shh. I will when backup gets here. I can't leave you alone with him in case he wakes up." I told her and saw the fear in her eyes. She nodded. A police car pulled into the driveway as well as an ambulance. They cuffed James and put Bella in the ambulance.

"Bella. I will be at the hospital in a few minutes okay? I will bring Lizzie with me." I told her. She nodded. I walked into Bellas house and up the stairs to Lizzies bedroom. She was sleeping. I picked her up and she jumped. Fear filled her eyes.

"Its okay Lizzie. I am a friend of your mommies and a police officer. I would show my badge but I left it at home. Mommy went to the hospital I am going to take you there okay?" I told her softly. She nodded. I went into the room I guessed was Bella and James's room and shifted through the closet and drawers. I grabbed a few things for Bella to wear, thinking of how she may be uncomfortable in the gown or the night gown she had been wearing. I walked outside and towards my yard. I put Lizzie and the clothes in the backseat of my car. I was about to get in when Emmett and Jasper walked out.

"Whats going on Eddie?" Emmett asked glancing at Lizzie.

"Its a long story guys." I told them.

"Its about Bella," Jazz answered.

"Yeah." I told him. "Her husband was hitting her on their front porch and then he started raping her...I couldn't get there fast enough." I shook my head.

"It will be okay man." Jasper told me quietly. I just sighed and got in my car. I cranked the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So how old are you Lizzie?" I asked her.

"Four." She answered. It was silent until just before we reached the hospital.

"Daddy makes mommy cry. He gives mommy boo boo's." She whispered.

"Its okay Lizzie your Daddy won't be able to hurt your Mommy anymore." I told her softly as we pulled in to the hospital. I parked the car and got lizzie out of the back seat. I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder. I carried her into the hospital. I walked to the desk.

"Isabella...." I paused realizing I did not know her last name. "I am afraid I don't know her last name."

"I will see what I can do." She answered and started typing.

"Your in luck only one Isabella in tonight." She answered. It was a quiet walk to her room. I walked in to see Bella sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I sighed and sat in a chair holding Lizzie to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Edwards POV

I must of dozed off to sleeping because I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see that it was Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie." I said quietly.

"Mommy's awake." She told me. I glanced over at Bella and smiled at her. She gave me a weak smile back.

"Hey Bella," I said quietly.

"Hi," She said and everything went quiet. We both jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Bella called. I glanced at the door to see Emmett and Jasper walking in.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" I asked them.

"Welll officer Cullen we came to see our neighbor. Its only the neighborly thing to do." Emmett said. I grabbed a magizine off Bellas side table and threw it at him.

"You idiot." I said and laughed slightly. Suddenly Lizzie was in my lap hiding her face in my shoulder. I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms around her. Bella smiled slightly at me. Emmett and Jasper stood there awestruck and I'm not sure why. Emmett walked over to us and and knelt down.

"Hey Lizzie. I'm pretty sure Mommy and Officer Cullen need to talk. Why don't me and you and Jasper go down to the gift shop. We can get you some candy and buy Mommy a gift so she will feel better." Emmett spoke quietly. Lizzie looked up at him and Emmett reached his hand. I smiled as Lizzie took and gave him a smile. When they had left I looked at Bella.

"Some little girl you have there. Shes pretty sweet." I told her giving her a smile."Bella do you have anywhere to stay?" She shook her head and looked away.

"Why don't you and Lizze come and stay with me and my brothers. We have an extra bedroom." I suggested.

"Oh No I couldn't. You have already done so much." She told me.

"No its no problem. Where else are you going to go? A shelter? Thats no place for Lizzie. You two can come stay with us." I stated. She looked up at me.

"Okay. For Lizzie." She next few minutes passed in silence.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Its no problem. I promise." I told her softly. I stared at her for a moment. Studying her face. Looking past the bruises she was beautiful. Her dark eyes showed pain and wisdom. Her dark hair fell around her face. Though it was a mess I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through. My eyes drifted to her lips and I fought the urge to kiss them. Her cheeks were blushing bright red. I realized I was staring. I glanced away. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. The door opened and Lizzie bounded in with a sucker in her mouth and a teddy bear in each hand. A small one and a big one. She ran to her Mommy's bedside and handed her the bigger bear and smiled at her. Bella smiled back at her and sat the teddy bear to the side. The doctor walked in. Everyone looked at him and he glanced between us three men.

"Hello Bella. I wanted to inform you that everything is okay. No permanant damage. You should heal quickly." The doctor stated then frowned. "I am however concerned about your weight. You really need to eat more. Ninety-seven pounds is not healthy for a young woman of twenty three." I glanced over at Bella and frowned.

"On another but related note. Bella do you know how long your father and best friend have been looking for you? A hell of a long time. They are on there way here right now. Your Father was overjoyed to know you are still alive and as for Ms. Brandon I thought she was going to jump through the phone. They should be here in about thrity minutes." The doctor told her and I couldn't help but smile at the joy on her face.

Sure enough thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and an older man and a short young women with dark black hair walked in. They both looked at Bella and ran to her bedside. Lizzie crawled in my lap and hide her face in my shoulder.

"Bella." The girl said. "We have been so worried about you and Lizzie. Speaking of Lizzie where is she." Bella laughed slightly and looked at me.

"Well it seems she is being rather shy." Bella answered. The young girl turned and looked at me and then back at Bella.

"Isabella Swan why are there three men in your room?" She demanded.

"Alice this is Edward, Jasper, and Emmett." She said pointing each of us out. "Edward saved me. Jasper and Emmett are his brothers."

"Saved you?" Alice asked.

"Alice please I don't want to talk about it." Bella answered.

"Where is James?" Alice asked and Bella stifened.

"Don't," I said sharply looking at Alice. Alice spun around and looked at me.

"I don't know who the hell you are but she is my best friend and you have no right telling me what I can and can't ask her." Alice snapped at me.

"I do when I know a hell of a lot about what is going on than you do." I snapped back.

"Alice please just don't." Bella pleaded and Alice looked pissed.

"What the fuck Bella?" Alice yelled.

"Damn it Alice if you want to know so fucking bad I will tell you. James is sitting in jail. Let me guess your next question for you why? Because for the past four fucking years he beat the shit out of me and I wasn't allowed to leave the house. Then he raped me on the front porch and if it wasn't for Edward I don't know what else would have happened." Bella screamed at her and burst into tears. She curled up in a ball and sobbed. Alice went to touch her.

"Don't Alice. Just go away." Bella sobbed. Pain rippled through me to see her like this. Pain covered Alice's face and she walked out with the man I am guess was Bella's father walked outside.

"Em, Jazz take Lizzie outside." I told them quietly. Jazz lifed Lizzie from my arms and they walked out. I stood up and hesitantly sat on the edge of Bellas bed. I reached over and gently wiped the tears off her face I pulled her to me and gently played with her whispering soothing words to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV

I sat in the cafeteria thinking to myself. Emmett had taken Lizzie to get ice cream and Edward was still with Bella. The small petite girl from earlier walked into the cafeteria and sat across from me. She was beautiful.

"So how do you know Bella?" The girl asked.

"I don't. I just met her three weeks ago and haven't talked to her since. My brother found her well you know the story. He had been obsessing over ways to get her out of there from the day he met her. He has a soft spot for helping people who are helpless or incapable to help themselves or just to afraid. Bella is different for him though. I have never seen him so...upset, pissed, angry, and determined. Lizzie I can see it on his face every time she crawls in his lap or even smiles at him. He cares a lot for them both....even if he knows nothing about them." I told her quietly.

"Where is Lizzie now?" She asked.

"Emmett took her out for Ice Cream." I told her. Every thing fell quiet. I realized I didn't know this beauties name nor did she know mine. I glanced up at her.

"I'm Jasper." I said sticking out my hand. She took hesitantly.

"Alice." She answered. The door to the cafeteria opened and Lizzie danced her way in spinning in circles. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. Lizzie smiled at me.

"Hello Jazzzzy," Lizzie said and giggled.

"Hello Lizzie," I smiled at her.

Edwards POV

Three days later they had released Bella from the hospital and I brought her to my house. Lizzie was a delight. She was a doll the sweetest little girl I had ever met. Bella had relaxed a lot around me, Jasper, and Emmett. I found myself falling for her. I knew I shouldn't not right now anyway.

Three weeks had passed and I was sitting in the living room late one night. Lizzie ran into the living with tears on her face and climbed in my lap. She sobbed in my shoulder and I didn't know what to do other than to just hold her. She had finally stopped and looked up at me.

"Edward....Will you be my new daddy?" She asked me. Her little eyes full of tears and her tiny body shook ever so slightly. Her bottom lip was stuck out. Shock was my only emotion. Then happiness and lastly sadness.

"Lizzie sweet heart thats not up to me. Its up to your Mommy," I told her softly.

"Oh." She said looking slightly disappointed.

"Why don't we get you back to bed," I said softly.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked me.

"Of course." I told her softly holding her closely as I stood up.

Bellas POV

I woke and glanced around and seen Lizzie no where in sight. I frowned. I walked downstairs and couldn't find her anywhere. I sighed. Maybe shes with one of the boys. I walked to Edwards room and knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door and looked inside. I smiled at the site. Lizzie was laying on her stomach across Edwards chest and Edwards left arm was wrapped around her while his right was throw above his head.

"Beautiful site huh?" A voice behind me said. I turned to see Alice.

"Yeah." I answered shutting the door.

"Hes in love with you." She stated.

"_What?_" I said shocked.

"I see the way he loooks at you. His eyes so full of love and adoration. I see him watching you and Lizzie together." She said looking at me. "I never one seen those looks in James eyes. The only looks I ever seen were lustful and cold." I flinched slightly and sighed.

"You love him too." She told me quietly. I didn't deny it.

"I know." I told her."But I shouldn't. He shouldn't love me either. Hes to good for me." A tear escaped my eye. The door opened and a I jumped. Edward stood there a shocked and awe struck look on his face. I knew he had heard everything.

Edwards POV

I woke to voices out side my door.

"Hes in love with you." I heard Alice state.

"_What?_" Bella said shocked.

"I see the way he looks at you. His eyes so full of love and adoration. I see him watching you and Lizzie together." She said, "I never one seen those looks in James eyes. The only looks I ever seen were lustful and cold."

"You love him too." She told her quietly. She didn't deny it.

"I know." I heard Bella tell her."But I shouldn't. He shouldn't love me either. Hes to good for me." I got up and opened the door. Shock covered my face. They both looked at me. Bella turned to run down the stairs. I grabbed her wrist.

"Bella," I said softly pulling her to me."We clearly need to talk. Alice can you watch Lizzie?" Alice simply nodded. I lead Bella down the stairs and to the car.

* * *

Reviews would be nice

Sorry for not updating

I have been sick with a sinus infection

Thats why this chapter probably sucks


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Edwards POV

I lead Bella out to my car and opened the door for her. She hesitantly stepped in. I shut the door once she was in and rushed to the other side of the car. I began driving towards an Italian restaurant in Port Angles. The ride was silent. I said nothing and neither did she. Enough talking would be done soon enough.

Alices POV

I had just laid Lizzie in her bed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned to see Jasper. I smiled slightly at him. We had started to get close in the past few weeks. I had been staying with Bella at his and Edwards place. I think I was beginning to feel more for him than just friendship and that scared me when I thought of everything that Bella had gone through. But I brushed those thoughts off as irrational fears. Jasper was sweet and kind.

"Hello Jasper," I said quietly. "What did I do to deserve a greeting like this?" He smiled.

"Oh nothing in particular." He told me. I smiled softly. He slowly leaned towards me. Not realizing, I too was leaning towards him. Suddenly our lips were less than an inch apart. A small smiled played on his lips right before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Kissing Jasper was powerful, passionate, dare I say love filled, and definitely full of lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He snaked his arms around my waist pressing my body to his. He was suddenly holding me off the ground so it was easier to kiss me. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Suddenly I was laying beneath him on his bed.

Edwards POV

We had finally arrived at the restaurant. I helped Bella out of the car. I snaked my arm around her waist as we walked in. She glanced up at me. The hostess walked up to us.

"Hello I'm Jenny I will be your hostess tonight. Table for two?" She said quickly looking at me through her lashes. I nearly shuddered in disgust. I simply nodded and she led us two a table. I frowned and glanced down at Bella.

"Perhaps somewhere more private?" I asked.

"Oh...Sure." She answered and led us a further back. "Hows this?"

"Perfect." I answered and helped Bella into the booth and slid in next to her.

"Okay a waitress will be right with you." She said as she walked away. Still me and Bella didn't talk. Just as the hostess had said the waitress was there in seconds.

"Hello. I'm Mary. I will be your waitress for tonight. What can I get you?" She said hurriedly.

"Hm. How about to ravioli's and two cokes." I told her ordering for Bella knowing how Bella was with people right now. When the waitress left I turned to Bella.

"Bella. Do you seriously believe a word you said to Alice?" I asked her. She glanced away. "Do you seriously believe you shouldn't love me or that I shouldn't love you? How can you think I am too good for you or your not good enough for me?"

"I am nothing Edward. I am damaged goods. I have nothing. I am not extremly pretty. I am so average. Then you are smart, insanely gorgeous, sweet, kind." She whispered.

"Damn it. Bella. You are beautiful. I am not to good for you. You are wonderful mom who loves her daughter. You can't help anything that that bastard did to you. Sure your weak, I suppose. But Bella not everyone can be strong because if everyone was people like me wouldn't have anything to protect. I bet you are smart if you let yourself open up a little bit Bella. What he did to you doesn't affect how I feel about you. It doesn't affect the fact I want your more than my own life or that I want nothing more to hold you in my arms and protect you." I told her softly. "Damn it Bella it seems like I was meant to move in next door to you and pull you out of there. I haven't known you long at all and damn it I love you Bella."She sat there frozen in shock. The waitress had brought our food and it sat there untouched for the moment. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She leaned forward and wrapped an arm around me and leaned against my shoulder.

"I love you Edward," She whispered.

I glanced down and smiled and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Bella do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" I asked her softly.

"Yes." She answered in the same hushed tone. I slowly intertwined our fingers.

"We can take things as slow as you need to. I don't ever want to pressure you into something you aren't ready for. I promise you I won't do anything you don't want me to. Promise me that if I do something or begin to do something you aren't comfortable with you will tell me?" I ssaid softly.

"I promise." She whispered.

"Please eat." I said gesturing to the food lightening the intense mood. She laughed slightly and picked up a fork and started eating not once leaving the position she was in leaning against me.

Alices POV

I slapped my hand to my mouth in shock. I looked over at Jasper. The realization of what we had just done swept over us both. He smiled over at me and pulled my hand from my mouth and leaned his forhead against mine.

"I have wanted to do that for days now. I have to be honest Alice. What I feel for you is a lot more than friendship." He whispered. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. I didn't say a word just leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Then I heard Lizzie scream. I jumped up and pulled on Jaspers t-shirt which lay on the floor as he pulled on his boxers. I raced to Lizzie and Bellas room and swung the door open. I stopped in my tracks to see James holding a knife to Lizzies throat.

"One Move and shes dead." He said coldly.

* * *

Reviews would be nice

I may not get to update a lot.

I am sick right now and I just joined the school newspaper staff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**

* * *

**Previously _

_Alices POV  
_

_I stopped in my tracks to see James holding a knife to Lizzies throat._

_"One Move and shes dead." He said coldly._

_

* * *

_Alices POV

I froze in place and tears fell down my cheeks. Jasper wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I want you two to sit on the bed." James spoke and set Lizzie down. We both did as we were told out of total fear for Lizzie. He grabbed some rope out of a black bag on the floor and tied Jaspers arms behind his back and his feet together. The he looked at me.

"Alice Alice Alice," He said shoving Jasper off the bed. "Your still as pretty as always." He moved his rough hand over my face and I flinched away. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I was disgusted and scared all at once.

Edwards POV

I sat there holding Bella tightly to me. She loved me and that I was happy about. The restaurant was closing in five so we paid the bill. I walked her out to the car.

We sat there in that parking lot for awhile just being with each other. Every thing was perfect. Or so I thought.

Jaspers POV

He had taken my shirt off Alice now she lay there naked. She was shaking I could see that mouth. I felt so damn useless and pissed off. He had told me to watch or he would kill Lizzie thats not something I could risk. So I did. He had made her suck him. Now he was beginning to pump his fingers in and out of her. I could see the fear and terror on her face and the confusion on Lizzies. I swear to god if I ever get out of these ropes I will kill him. I glanced away for a moment to the doorway and seen Emmett. My eyes widened. He looked pissed and had a baseball bat in his hand. He slowly crept up behind James and slammed the baseball bat down on his head. James hit the floor and the wooden bat broke in half. Emmett raced over to me and untied my hands and feet. I jumped up and ran to Alice. I gently pulled her into my arms.

"Take her back to your room. I will take care of Lizzie and call Edward and Bella." Emmett told me. I just nodded and carried her into my room. She hadn't said a word. She just clung to me. I gently lowered her on to the bed and crawled in next to her. I pulled the blanket over her and pulled her close to me. Then the uncontrollable sobbing began.

"Shh Alice. He can't hurt you anymore," I told her softly.

"Jasper. I was so afraid. I was so scared that he was going to hurt you." She whispered to me. "Jasper there is something I need to tell you."

"You don't have to right now baby," I said quietly playing with her hair.

"I want to," This time her words came out strongly but quietly.

"Okay baby. I will listen." I told her quietly.

"When me and Bella were in high school she was dating James. No one knows what I am about to tell you. He would always try to get me to sleep with him. He didn't understand the concept that I was dating a guy named Caleb. Me and Caleb had been out in the woods to a clearing we liked to go to making out. I don't know if he had followed us or what but James showed up a crow bar in hand. He punched Caleb knocking him out. Then he looked at me and shoved me back on the blanket me and Caleb had been sitting on and raped me. When he was done he killed Caleb. He hit him over and over again with taht crowbar. I wasn't able to let me self focus on what James did to me. We were sophmores in high school when that happened. I spent nearly eight years grieving over Caleb and thinking how it was my fault and that he wouldn't have died if I would have just slept with James." She said shakily more so on some parts than others. I held her closely to me.

Emmetts POV

I took Lizzie downstairs and sat her on the couch. Then I called Bella and Edward. He answered on the second ring.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Edward you and Bella need to get home. James broke out of jail and into our house. He threatened to kill Lizzie from what I gather and he he just about nearly did rape Alice. What he did was about as close to doing so with actually doing it." I told him.

"We will be right there." Edward said and then there was a click. I dialed nine one one.

"Hello. What is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

"An escapee broke into my home. He is upstairs laying knocked out. He threatened to kill me niece." I told them.

"We will have some one there right away." The police arrived before Bella and Edward. I showed them where James was. But when had gotten upstairs he was gone. We rushed back down the stairs. My heart lurched Lizzie wasn't on the couch.

"Lizzie sweetie where are you?" I yelled and started making my way through each room. After searching the entire house there was no sign of Lizzie. The missing child report went out.

* * *

Reviews would be nice


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**

* * *

**_Bellas POV

I walked into my house every one was sitting in the living room. Alice was curled up in Jaspers lap. Emmett was sitting in a chair hes head in his hands. My hear lurched.

"Wheres Lizzie?" I asked them. When I didn't get an answer. "Damn it. Where the fuck is she?"

"Bella," Emmett said softly. "He has her." My world crashed. He had my baby. Thats all I could focus on. My vision started fading and Edward caught before I could hit the ground.

Edwards POV

Shit. I grabbed Bella and lay her on the couch. I glanced at them. I was beyond pissed. He had Lizzie. Lizzie. Part of my life. Part of everything that made my life up and Bellas. I wouldn't stand for this I was going to find the stupid mother fucker. I kissed Bellas head and moved her hair of her face.

"I love you Bells." I whispered. Then looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Keep your eyes on her. I. Will. Be. Back." I made my way to the door I walked out but not before I heard Emmett yell.

"Edward man what are you doing?" I ignored him and continued on.

Bellas POV

When I woke I glanced around. I saw everyone but Edward and Lizzie, of course.

"Edward?" I called wanting to be near him.

"Bella," Emmett began."Hes gone to find Lizzie. Hes gone after him." I nearly died, knowing two people I live more than anything were so close to death. They may not be dieing but the possibility of them being swept away from me was there. I curled myself into a ball.

Two days passed. No call. No nothing. I was going insane. I had stopped eating and sleeping. Alice and Jasper would take turns sitting with me. Tears streamed down my face. We were all sitting in the living room when Emmetts phone rang. Emmett glanced up and straight at me.

"Edward," He told me. Then answered. "Where the fuck are you man?"

Emmetts POV

"Emmett." Edward said. "Man stay calm. I need your help. I found out where he was keeping Lizzie. The problem is that he isn't the only person here. There are two others. We will mostly likely need to take a girl to the hospital from what I have seen there is a young blond headed girl in there I have seen one of the guys beating the shit out of her and raping her."

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"The warehouse behind the hospital." He answered and hung up. I looked at the others.

"I'll be back." I told them. Bella jumped to her feet.

"Em take me with you please." She cried. It was the first she had talked in days. I shook my head. "Please Em, shes my baby. Shes my world. And Edward god I don't know what I would do with out him. Please Em please." I sighed. My resolve collapsed.

"Fine but your staying in the car." I told her seriously. She sighed knowing thats all she would get. She nodded and we rushed out to my jeep I helped her in.

I sped all the way to the ware house. I saw Edward he rushed over to us.

"Bella you should have stayed at home." Edward told her.

"Shes my baby," Bella said quietly. He sighed.

"Stay here." He told and she nodded. We started towards the doors.

Bellas pov

I waited for an hour when Edward came out with Lizzie in his arms and Emmett with a blond headed young woman. Suddenly police and ambulances were showing up. I froze I noticed a nasty looking gash across Edwards chest. Lizzie looked tired and weak. Everything happened so quickly. Edward and Lizzie were put in separate ambulances. Emmett raced back to the jeep and we followed them to the hospital.

I was told Lizzie was fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. Edward. Edward was a different story. I was told he could die. I collapsed onto the floor only to be scooped up by Emmett. When he got out of surgery I was told they weren't sure he would make it. I went and got Lizzie and went straight to his room. I sat in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand.

Days had passed. Lizzie was with Emmett. I sighed and suddenly he opened his eyes. I looked at him an tears slid down my face.

"Hey baby why such the depressed look?" He said and laughed lightly. More tears streamed down my face. "Oh baby I'm sorry. Really."

"I love you Edward." I told him quietly, sobbing a little.

"I love you too Bella," He said softly.

"I thought I was going to lose. Damn even the doctor thought you didn't have a chance." I told him quietly.

"I'm fine baby. I'm a fighter." He told me with a smile.

"I know." I answered softly.

"Wheres Lizzie?" He asked

"With Em." I told him. He nodded and looked straight at me.

"Marry me Bella." He blurted out and I gasped.

* * *

Reviews would be nice


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**

* * *

**_Bellas POV

I stopped breathing. Edward just purposed to me. I couldn't breathe I couldn't think. I did the only thing I knew to do.

"Yes. Yes." I told him a smile stretched across my face I leaned over and kissed him gently.

A few weeks had passed. I looked down at my engagement ring. It was beautiful white gold band and diamonds shaped elegantly as a heart. I loved it. Lizzie had been a quiet after what had happened. We were still having trouble getting her back in a normal routine. Edward had nearly gone to the jail house and killed him when we had found out what he had done. There was no lasting physical damage but the mental damaged would be there. We had found out that he had..._touched _her in a way a young girl her age should be touched. Lizzie had become quiet and distant. She wasn't my loud hyper baby anymore. She was calm, quiet and jumpy. She would only let me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie hold her our be close to her. Rosalie was the blond girl that Emmett had carried out of the warehouse. She had been married to one of the men but when she divorced him he came after her and kidnapped her. He had raped her several times. Of all people she really trusted Emmett and over the past few weeks they had been growing close. I thought they would be perfect together.

I heard Lizzie let a scream out from upstairs and I immediately ran up the stairs to her bedroom. There was a blond headed man standing near her. I shoved him away with as much force as I could muster and picked Lizzie up and started calming her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Why the fuck are you in my babys bedroom?" I yelled at him. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and I knew that they were Edwards.

"Easy Bells This is my father." Edward said softly and a light blush painted my cheeks."I really should have warned him to stay out of Lizzies room."

Carlisles POV

I walked in to my sons house and started looking around, I was sure he wouldn't mind. I made my way upstairs. I stepped into the first bedroom to see a little girl sitting on her bed. This must be Lizzie. I took a stop towards her.

"Hi," I said quietly and she let out scream. I was shocked. Suddenly there was a woman with dark brown hair and eyes with fair skin and scars here and there on her skin in the room. She shoved me away and pulled the child into her arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Why the fuck are you in babys bedroom?" She yelled and the venom in her voice was clear. Then my son walked in and stepped behind the woman and wrapped his arms around her.

"Easy Bells this is my father." Edward said softly and a light blush painted the girls cheeks.

Bellas POV

I nodded.

"I'm going to take Lizzie down she should probably eat something its near lunch." I said quietly and left the room. I gently rubbed her back. Tears slid down my eyes I wanted nothing more than to go into my room and sob. I walked into the kitchen to see Alice there. She saw the look on my face.

"Bells I have got her go lay down relax let it all out. You need to. Your not giving yourself the time too. I will take of her just go." Alice said softly taking Lizzie from me. I ran straight to mine and Edwards bedroom and threw myself on the bed and sobbed.

Edwards POV

I heard sobbing coming from mine and Bellas bedroom.

"Dad. Shit. I am going to have to talk to you later. I need to go to Bella right now," I told him and he nodded. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Bella and gently rubbed her back.

"Shh baby." I spoke softly.

"Edward. I am a failure. I am a terrible mother. How could I let that happen to her? I should have protected her better." Bella sobbed.

"Isabella look at me." I said demandingly.

"You are not a failure as a mother. James was a fucking jerk, bastard, ass hole, mother fucker, any name in the book you want to call him. He was a failure as a husband and a father. He didnt' fucking deserve either one of you. You did nothing wrong you did what you could bella. Not everyone can be superman. People like you who deserve easy lives are the people who get screwed and everything seems to go wrong. There is nothing wrong with you. You love Lizzie and you do what you can for her." I told her and she sobbed more. "She will get better baby." I held her to me and let her sob.

Three more weeks had passed. Lizzie had made great progress. The day Bella had broke down we had gotten them both into therapy. Lizzie was happy and smiling and talkative. Which made Bella happy. Which made me happy. Lizzie had started eating right. And was getting back to the way she use to be. The doctor called the progress shocking. Lizzie was a shocking baby. Tonight Me and Bella had the house to ourselves. Everyone else was camping somehow I think they planned this. I walked into the house to see Bella laying on the couch watching tv. I walked over to her and kissed her softly. I was shocked when she deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip then slid it into her mouth. I slowly massaged her tongue with mine, winning me a moan. We had been making progress but we hadn' slept together yet. I slid arm around her and up the back of her shirt and unclasped her bra. I used my free hand to slid my hand up the front of her shirt and started massaging her breast and she moaned loudly. I ran my thumb in circles around her nipple. She broke the kiss and her head fell backwards. I moved my hand away and she groaned at the loss of contact. I moved my hand down to her jeans and unbuttoned them. I slid my hand into her pants and cupped her sex. She moaned loudly as I started rubbing my hand across her. I slid my hand into her panties and slid my index finger into her folds. I pumped my finger in and out before adding two more and she ground her hips against my hand. I brought her right to the edge before pulling my fingers out and licking them clean. She groaned at the sight. I leaned forward and kissed her. I slowly undressed her and then myself. I ran my hands over her body.

"I want you Edward. I want to feel you." She moaned.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked her softly. She didn't say a word simply pressed her lips to mine and pulled me onto her.

* * *

Reviews would be nice


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Okay I think this will be my last chapter on this story. I may write a sequel.  
**

_**

* * *

**_Bellas POV

_Three months later_

I sat in the bathroom completely freaking out. I couldn't move a muscle as I stared at the pregnancy test in my hand. It read positive. I couldn't breathe. How would I tell him? Would he be mad? Would he be happy? I couldn't think I couldn't breathe. There was a knock on the door.

"Bella baby are you okay in there?" Edward asked me softly.I opened the door to see him standing there and shut it immediately. Then opened it again. I stepped out. I took a deep breath, trying to control my hyperventilating.

"Baby whats w-," He began I cut him off.

"Edward I'm pregnant." I blurted out my breathing still ragged. His face was blank and I was starting to freak out more. Then a smile stretched across his face and he pulled me to him.

"Thats wonderful baby," He said softly happiness clear in his voice. "It is wonderful right?"

"Yes Edward its very wonderful." I told him softly. He kissed me softly.

"Lets tell the others." He said softly. I nodded and we walked into the living room and called everyone downstairs. They all looked at us curiously.

"Bellas pregnant." Edward blurted out a smile on his face stretching from ear to ear. Everyone started smiling and saying congrats. Suddenly I felt dizzy and grabbed Edward to steady myself.

"Baby? You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah just dizzy," I told him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch.

"Just relax sweetheart." He spoke softly. I leaned against him and shut my eyes tightly. Pain shot across my the lower part of my stomach.

"Baby?" Edward spoke pain had steadily increased and I tried answering him but I don't think it was understandable. "Bella? Bella? What is it? Whats wrong sweetheart?"

"It hurts," I finally managed to groan. He scooped me into his arms and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Hospital." Edward stated.

We had had a scare. I had nearly miscarried. It would have killed me. I now lay in my bed at home where I would be for the next....six months for the majority of the time. Me and Edward _were _going to get married while I was still pregnant but decided to put it off. I sighed and picked the book up I had been reading. A few hours passed and Edward walked in carrying a bag. He had left earlier only to say he would be back. He smiled at me and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hello sweetheart." He said lovingly. I squinted at him.

"What did you do?" I asked him. He pulled a lap top out of the bag and sat in my lap. I looked at him.

"I mainly got it so you could shop for the baby but also so you have more than reading to do." He told me softly. Tears welled up in my eyes, Damn Hormones. Edward chuckled softly. Had I said that out loud?

"Yes Yes you did love," He spoke softly.

"OH." I said and yawned.

_Six months later_

I gripped Edwards hand tightly.

"Push," The doctor said and tears welled up in my hand from the pain.

"Dam you Edward. I fucking hate you," I yelled. Then there was an excruciating amount of pain and everything was going black.

"Shit." I heard a doctor say. "Mr. Cullen I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." Everything when black.

When I woke Edward was sitting in a chair holding a beautiful baby girl in his arms I smiled over at them and Edward looked up and smiled at me.

* * *

Reviews would be nice

Probably a crappy ending though.


End file.
